RATED G
by xMyGlitchx
Summary: Compilation of Oneshots. Glitch was shy when you first met him but you don't know that he's hiding in the inside. He'll show you his other side of himself that you didn't expect. He's a geeky fourteen year old young protege that found out your room passcode. He can visit you whenever he likes even at NIGHT. GlitchxReader Lot's of LEMON. xD (A request from a h*** friend of mine lol
1. Chapter 1

RATED G

Introduction:

You're the newest member of Dance Central Intelligence or simply DCI. You've been chosen because of your mad dancing skills and to help them with the situation with Dr. Tan. You met all of the crews: RipTide, Flashforward, Lush and Hi-Def.

You saw them sweetly grinning at you, except for the queen of the Lush crew, Ms Aubrey. They're all wearing DCI outfits and they're here to help you out. You shook hands with them politely. At the last of the line, stood the youngest boy dancer of all, Glitch.

You heard so many things about him. He's also called the dance genius and the young protégé. He has a rather snobbery attitude.

Lima, asked one of the agents to usher you in your room. You went in the elevator and you saw the agent pressed the tenth button.

"Pretty high…" you murmured and sighed deeply.

Arriving at the place, you saw that your room was rather big for a single person. You saw your queen size bed, bright, glassy chandelier on the ceiling, the kitchen and dining corner, the flat HD T.V and of course, your vast closet.

You took a stroll and went in the bathroom. It was beyond your imagination. There's a tub, Jacuzzi, a shower corner and a changing room just beside the shower corner.

The agent asked her permission to leave and you simply nodded at her. You closed the door and entered your passcode.

You breathed deeply and smiled widely as you looked round the place. "Take a shower." You commanded yourself and obeyed.

After a few minutes, the phone rang and heard Lima's voice. It's time for dinner and you didn't even realize that it's already eight in the evening. You put a little powder on your face, lip gloss, and a bit of mascara before going downstairs.

Going down using the elevator, the door opened at level eight and the Asian boy entered. You smiled at him but he ignored it.

"What's wrong with him?" you thought.

Arriving at the dining place of the building, you saw everyone already surrounded the long, black glass table.

You grinned widely and Lil' T asked you to sit beside her and you did.

The young protégé sat just in front of you, still not making contact. The food was on the table and they all ate formally while chatting and laughing.

"Now, (F/n)" said Lima and they all glimpsed at you, "Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

"For the rehearsal? Yes. Yes I am." You said and smiled sweetly.

"Expected from a high leveled dancer." She praised. "You'll work first with Riptide." She added.

"I have high expectations for you girl." Said Emilia and winked, "I'm pretty surprised you became a DCI agent at such a young age. You're fourteen right?"

You gulped our food first and took a quick drink before you responded, "Yes and I'm pretty surprise too. I wouldn't have thought that I was the right one for the job. I'm actually nervous."

"Nervous? I watched you during the test and you don't look pretty nervous to me." Said little and giggled. "You should see me when I auditioned. It's pretty embarrassing." She added an they all laughed.

"Yeah. I watched that too." Said Mo and nodded, "She's pretty good, right Glitch?"

The Asian boy nodded simply but didn't gaze at you. Everyone became quiet and Lil' T got whispered in your ear.

"Don't worry about Glitch. He's just pretty shy." She said and chuckled. "Plus, he's jealous that you made it."

Glitch heard it loud and clear and the Asian boy shot Lil' T his furious look. His green eyes were just gorgeous. You even disregard his anger.

He looked at you and quickly went back to eating. Rasa cleared his throat and said, "Three fourteen year olds huh? You guys will be best friends. The power of three."

Lil' T glared and Glitch didn't respond. You looked at the two of them and silence fell in the place. After dinner, all of them went to their own rooms. You entered one of the elevators with Lil' T, her older sisiter, Taye and both of the members of Hi-Def.

Mo and Taye were pretty close and you can tell it with their conversation. They may be cousins, you thought. You noticed Glitch looking at you but you didn't glance back. The Flasforwards left at level seven leaving you with the b-boys.

Mo kept whispering to his young protégé but he just groaned at times and pushed his mentor. The American-African dancer looked at you and smiled.

"Excuse my Asian brotha here. He's just a little shy." He said and you giggled.

"No I am not…" muttered Glitch for the first time.

The elevator door opened and the boys left but Mo gave you a goodbye greeting and went on walking, still scolding his Asian brother.

"I know Glitch is a wild one. Why is he so shy around me?" you said to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2: Turn Me On

**No progress until now :( But still here's a another chapter and thanks MeganFrost89! And yeah you MUST read this one! Hehe You'll love the bad boy GLitch *wink wink* :P **

Rated G

Story 1: Turn Me On

The young protégé was early rehearsing alone in the training ground. The glass door slid aside as you went in. Glitch stopped and gazed at who was coming and saw you.

"I- I'm sorry. I'm supposed to meet Emilia and Bodie here. I must've come in the wrong place." You said sheepishly. You were about to leave when he called your name.

"(F/n) You're in the right place. I'm just hangin' round." He said and grinned. "Imma go now. There will be here in a minute. Oh and good luck." He added and left.

You followed a glance at him and didn't realize that you smiled. "He's not that snob after all…" you said to yourself.

A few minutes passed by and the two leaders of the Riptide crew came. You noticed that they're wearing their crew outfit. Emilia was just so amazing especially her long legs and as for Bodie, well, his name explained it all.

"You ready to heat it up?" asked Emilia and you nodded excitedly.

You didn't know that there's a camera there. Lima and Rasa was analyzing every move you're making. They're very impressed with the way you work with the steps. Emilia and Bodie gave you some steps to memorize and they showed you those only once.

"She has a fast memory." Said Lima and Rasa nodded as an agreement.

At the 8th floor of the building, in Hi-def's room, Glitch was also watching through the camera. He has access of everything in the whole building. From cameras to securities.

The Asian watched closely and with his fists resting on his lips. He grinned with excitement and nodded as he gazed at your own moves.

After an hour, your rehearsal with the Riptide ended. They were all beyong impressed. Crowds formed outside trying to take a glimpse at you.

"You're right. We found what we've been looking for." Said Lima to his agent partner, Rasa.

"Ask her if she's ready for the next crew." He said.

Lima contacted the Lush crew but Angel said that the QUEEN as busy with her stylist. Lima shook her head and contacted the Hi-def instead.

Glitch abruptly answered the call and said that he and his mentor will be right over. The dance genius fixed up his hair do and went to the training ground. He met up with the black dancer there and saw you and him already having a conversation.

You grinned warmly at him and fortunately, he smiled back.

"You ready (F/n)?" he asked and Mo felt a bit surprise about his Asian brotha.

"Yeah sure." You said seriously and wiped off the sweat on your face.

"Can I make the rules Mo?" he asked and looked up to his leader.

"Su- sure bro. Do what you wanna do." He replied.

"Thanks."

You gazed at his mentor and he shrugged his shoulder. You raised your brow and looked at the Glitch. "I want you to listen to this song I've made. I'll only give you half an hour to make your own steps for this.

"What? Wait? Half an hour?" you said and felt shocked and nervous at the same time.

"You heard me." He said simply and tossed you a music player.

Just like the dance genius said, you listened and tried your best to make steps for it. (LISTEN TO THE SONG "THE GLITCH MOB" FROM STEP UP 4)

"Times up." Said Glitch and took the music player and attached it to the Boombox. "Gimme your best shot."

You scratched your head and Mo walked closer to Glitch and whispered. "You're too strict. Do you think that someone can make a full dance of a six minute song in just alf an hour?"

"I'm testing her dude. Plus, I know someone who can." Explained the Asian and grinned mischievously. "And that would be me. If she can do this right… I'll be impressed."

Glitch started the song and your felt deeply nervous. You begun to dance and did what you can do. Every steps you know that will complement with the song and beat.

You're not a breakdancer kind of girl but you can do beginner's freeze stunts. You used what you learned from the Riptide combined with your own and a pop-it-lock-it moves.

"See? Half an hour. She thought it for ONLY half an hour." Said Glitch without looking at his mouth opened mentor.

Glitch got contended and he paused the music. You looked at him with you tired sweaty face as you panted heavily.

"Di- did I do something wrong?" you asked shyly but Glitch just shook his head.

"Gonna change something. When I played the song I want you to use me."

Your eyes windened and Mo rubbed his face and looked at his Asian brotha.

"What did you say? U- Use you?" you asked with your shaking voice.

"Yup. Use me." He replied and grinned evilly. He took a chair and placed it in the middle and sat on it. He pointed the remote at the Boombox and continued the song. "Make me look good or something."

You gulped hard and walked closer to him. He gazed at you from head to foot and shook his head like he was disappointed.

"Don't tell me you can't do it." he muttered.

"Dude! You're asking her to USE you. What the hell do you think she would feel?" interrupted the black dancer.

"Ignore him. Do it." Said Glitch disregarding his mentor.

You unsurely nodded and danced in front of him. You grabbed the chair's back and straddled on his lap. Glitch smiled and touched your waist. You trembled a little but continued to do what you're doing. Your cheeks turned red and backed away a few steps.

The Asian stood up and pushed his hands in his pockets. You spun and went behind him. You sheepishly played with his hair and the dance genius chuckled.

You went back in front of him and touched his neck. You made contact with his green eyes and made a split, pulling him down with you and straightened afterwards.

The song ended an you suddenly jumped back. "Ho- how was it?" you asked.

"You're trippin'… a little but don't sweat it." He responded and laughed. "I think we're done here. Take a rest. I gotta say… you did great."

Mo was speechless as well as the others. They don't know what had gotten in Glitch's head but they now know what you can do.

You went back to your room, still have the reddish color on your face. You entered and got surprised. You saw Glitch inside, sitting on the couch grinning spookily at you.

"Ho- how did you get in here?" you said felt scared and uncomfortable.

Glitch didn't respond and he walked closer to you. Trying to open the door, Glitch shook his head and smiled.

"Go ahead and try it. You will never open it." He said and touched your cheeks.

"How did you get in here." You repeated.

"Cause I'm a Glitch." He said and touched your shoulders.

"Wh- what are you doing!" you shouted when the Asian unbuttoned your shirt.

Glitch instantaneously locked your hands together with a his and forcefully kissed you. You tried to shout but he's shutting your mouth with his soft lips.

You pushed him away and ran but unfortunately he grabbed you wrist and pulled and pushed you, sending you in bed. He straddled on top of you and chuckled.

"You turned me on lately."he whispered and kissed your neck.

You tried to free yourself but he was just too strong for you. "Come on baby, I promise you'll love it."

"Glitch! Stop!" you yelled but he's not listening.

"Oh, I won't stop." He said and licked your neck madly and ripped your shirt. "I've been waiting r a girl like you."

"No…" you whispered and he put his tongue in your mouth.

Glitch raised you back and kissed you more stronger. You became fragile and weak as time passed by. You can't think straight and you felt like you can't control your own body.

"Can't move shawty?" he asked and laughed.

The Asian licked up from your belly up to your neck. You moaned and the dance genius nibbled your ear and whispered, "You like that?"

Glitch stopped and stared at you. He met your wet eyes and he wiped the tears out. "Don't be scared." He said softly and smiled.

He leaned and joined lips with you. You didn't kiss back since the beginning and thee dance genius was trying you to. You stared at his green eyes but still you're not kissing back.

The Asian touched the buttons of your pants and you quickly kissed him torridly. The dance genius uttered a light laugh and brushed your hair.

"Don't ever tell anyone about this. I'm the eyes and ears of this building. Be careful." He said and sounded like a threat. You nodded nervously.

After a few minutes, the dance genius lay down beside you and rubbed you cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?" you asked and gazed at him.

Grinning, Glitch moved closer and kissed you again. He broke I after a few seconds and said, "Because I adore you. No other girl got my attention like you did. Don't worry I won't go that far if you don't want to."

"Glitch, you entered my room and started to kiss me. That's too far." You said madly. "And I presume that you will enter and enter here huh?"

The dance genius chuckled and touched your face with his soft hands, "Of course. I'll surprise you sometimes. Don't try to change the codes. I can unlock it however complicated it is."

You became silent and stared at each pther for a few minutes. "Don't quit either. I'll hunt you down."

"You- you're scaring me…" you whispered.

"Have to." He said simply and played with your bra strap. "Meet me at eight o'clock tonight. 8th floor." He said and planted a kiss on your forehead.

"O- Ok…" you murmured and deeply blushed.

Glitch then stood up and left. You looked around and you don't know what to do. You got tangled in this situation.

You noticed that there's a piece of paper beside you. You picked it up and read it.

"Don't tell or you'll get something from me that you don't wanna know. See yah TONIGHT."

"I never thought you're like this. You have a dark side. VERY dark side…"


	3. Chapter 3: Sweetest Bad Boy

Rated G

Story 2: Sweetest Bad Boy

It's already 7:30 in the eveing and you're still in he bathroom taking a refreshing bath in the tub. Your head was filled with worries and questions about Glitch. You don't know what came into him and what you did to make him feel that way.

You looked at the wall clock and went out of the water. You wiped your body with the soft towel and put your clothes on. You wore a simple long sleeved- black top and medium length white shorts. You went out of the restroom and put your rubber shoes on.

You brushed your hair in front of the mirror and breathed deeply. Your face turned red and your body shuddered.

"Why do I feel so nervous?" you thought and shook your head. "What am I going to do?"

Your phone suddenly rang and saw Glitch's number. You felt perplexed and curious. How did he know your number? You said to yourself.

"Oh right… he's a Glitch. Maybe he holds information about me."

You went to the elevator and punched the number eight button with your fist. The door opened after a few seconds and you saw the Asian boy leaning on the door and shot you his big, creepy smile.

You slowly walked to him and he gave you a quick kiss on the lips. "Come inside."

"Wai-what about-"

"Mo? He's out with his chicks." He cut in and grinned. "I'm not that really kind of guy."

Glitch opened the door and closed it when both of you have entered. He did something to the door you can feel it but there's no use if you knew the answer. He's a genius and you know that you don't want to mess with him.

The room was just simple. There's two rooms actually, one for Mo and one for Glitch. You saw posters of girls in bikinis on the wall. Glitch noticed that you're looking at it and he said, "That's Mo's. I tried to tell him to take it off but he wouldn't. He's such an $$/#%.

You giggled lightly and gazed at him. Glitch moved closer and gave you a long, relaxing kiss that made your worries disappear, somehow.

It's not that bad, you thought. Maybe he really loves you. He broke the kiss and saw your crimson face. He gave out a light laugh and held your hands.

"I wanna show you something." He said and dragged you somewhere. He opened a door that leads to his room and you can see all of his out-of-this-world gadgets and collection of headphones. Both of you passed by it and entered another room.

Glitch quickly opened the lights and your jaw dropped when you saw what's inside. It's full of computers and controls that you don't know. He's really IS a GLITCH.

The young protégé laughed and hugged you from behind and kissed your shoulders. "You like it?"

"De-definitely." You said almost breathlessly.

You can see nothing but computers and gadgets and screens and computers again. "Wh- What's this room for?"

"Like I told you, I'm the eyes and ears of this building." He explained and brushed your hair gently. "I wanna ask you something."

You froze for a second and turned to him. Glitch cupped your cheeks and deeply stared in your eyes. "Do- do you like me back?"

"We-well… I- I… At fi- first I was scared of you be- because of what you did earlier. Bu- but I think… you're not that… stone hearted."

"So you DO like me back?" he repeated.

"Not much… I- I want to know more about you though." You said shyly.

Glitch looked down and nodded. Your heart melted when you saw him like this. You smiled sweetly and grabbed his shirt. He trained his eyes on you as you moved closer.

You soft lips made contact with his. Glitch caressed your shoulders and kissed you deeper. He sat back in the chair behind him and you straddled.

He lightly chuckled and kissed you stronger. You touched his neck and the Asian boy hugged you closer to him.

"Yo- you call this not much?" he asked and laughed. "

"I don't know what you did to me you bad boy." You said and giggled. "I hated you at first because of your blackmails and bad side."

Glitch broke the kiss and grinned mischievously , "You're lucky that I want you so bad. Usually, I'm the one being chased by girls."

You loosened his bow tie and the young protégé stared at you while doing this. "You know I have a room." He said and the both of you went there.

You closed the door and Glitch kissed you against the door. You moaned loudly and kissed him back. The dance genius took a step back and lay on the couch. You walked to him slowly and went on top of him.

You unbuttoned his shirt and he unzipped yours. You saw his chest and firm abs. You face turned red and the dance genius pulled you closer to him. It's getting hotter and intense every second. He kissed you neck, nibbled your ear he went on top of you and vice versa.

"Farther?" he asked while panting.

"I- I'm not rea-"

Glitch stopped your words using his mouth and whispered. "That's ok if you don't want to." The Asian boy was about to take off your bra when he heard a door opened.

Both of you froze and looked at each other.

"Oh, shit…" whispered Glitch and listened through the door. "It's Mo…" he added.

You quickly put your shirt on as well as the young protégé and ran to his computer LAB after. He kept typing and pressing buttons. Suddenly, there was a black out and you can hear his mentor's shout.

Glitch was holding a flashlight and ushered you outside carefully while Mo was searching for something to use for lighting.

"Use the stairs ok? I'll put the light back on after a few minutes." He said and you giggled. Glitch grinned and gave you a last wet kiss.

"See you." He added and left.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise surprise

Rated G

Story 3: Surprise, surprise

You're in the bathroom in the tub, taking a cold bath. You plugged your headphones on and silently humming to the song. You dipped your whole body in and propped yourself after. You brushed your wet hair and wiggled it.

Without a warning, the shower curtains were swept aside and you saw the Asian boy. You quickly crossed your arms on your chest for cover.

"Glitch! Get out!"you said madly but he didn't move to his spot. He stared and noticed you're only wearing your bra and underwear. His lips curled into a smile and decided to take off his shirt and pants but left his boxer shorts on.

"Wh- what are you doing? Gli- Glitch… you're sca-scaring me." You stuttered and hugged yourself.

"Imma join you." Said the dance genius and went it. He sat on top of you as you stared at him. He touched your hands that were covering your chest but you neglected to remove it.

Glitch then kissed you madly while trying to put down your hands. You still didn't give in and surprisingly he pulled down your underwear and tossed it on the floor. You tried to push him away but he wouldn't. He kissed you deeper and crazier while touching your body.

"Pl- please… I- I don't want to do this." you begged as he kissed your neck. You can feel his fingers running up and down your body and a few moments later, you can feel it on your private area.

Your eyes widened and the Asian boy gave out a laugh. "You can feel me?"

He rubbed the most sensitive part and started to suck and squeeze your breast. You moaned and groaned madly with pleasure and actually felt good about it.

"I- I can't move." You murmured and the Asian boy put his tongue in your mouth. He jerked back his head and grinned.

"I'll put it IN." he said mysteriously. You don't get what he just said until you felt a finger inside your private area. You screamed and the Asian fingered you with an incredible speed.

"To- too fast Gli- Glitch. I- I can't- st- stop." You stammered.

Your eyes looked numb while Glitch was doing it. You can't control your body and there's nothing you can do about it.

"That's the best part of it babe." He said and chuckled evilly and grinned widely while watching you taking all the unbearable pleasure. "I want you to say my name."

You gait your head side to side and it's obvious that it felt immeasurably good. You can't resist it and you opened your mouth and said his name.

"G- Glitch…" you said while moaning, "Glitch…"

"That's it." Said the young protégé and put another finger.

You shouted in pain, louder than the first. Glitch leaned and made a smooch with you to alleviate the pain.

"Y- you b-ad boy." You said while trying to breathe.

"I know… You don't have to tell me that."

Glitch removed his two fingers that made you scream one last time. The Asian laughed and kissed your forehead. He went out of the water and wiped his body with a towel. He also took yours but you're not still coming up.

"Come on baby. Fun's over." He said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5: Party

Rated G

Story 4:

Glitch went to a club party with you. You don't want to come but you don't have no choice. He didn't let go of your hand until he saw a couch for you and him to use. Both of you sat and the young protégé put his arm around your shoulders.

"You look pretty…" he complimented while looking you from head to foot. You were wearing a not-so-short black skirt, simple glittery grayish top and a pair of sandals. You didn't put too much make-up. You don't like it, as well as the dance genius. You're a bit surprised that he doesn't like slutty girls despite of his DARK side.

Glitch brushed your hair and this got your attention. You gazed at him and smiled nervously. He leaned closer and gave you a kiss. You realized that he was skimming his soft hands on your exposed legs gently and slowly.

You yelped a little when he slid his hands up your leg. He broke the kiss and stared at you with a grin. Suddenly, Glitch saw an old friend of his. The guy greeted the Asian boy and Glitch greeted back politely.

"Hey Joe!"said Glitch and did a hi-five with his old friend. "What up?" he added.

"Yo Glitch look at you!" said Joe and noticed me. "Hey, hey… who's the chick?"

"You mean my chick?" said Glitch and shot Joe a mischievous grin.

"Wha? Her? Woah… never thought that you'll have a girlfriend."said Joe in surprise.

"What can I say? She's different from other girls." He said ang gave me a passionate kiss.

"Did Joe ment what he just said? Meaning, I'm Glitch's first girlfriend? Wait… I don't know that we're a thing…" you thought.

"Whoo! You're tearing it up!" said Joe and the dance genius playfully punched his old friend.

"What 'bout you? Where's your chick?" asked the Asian boy and looked around.

"Please… I don't have SPECIFIC chick…" muttered Joe and laughed boastfully.

"Lady's man eh?" said the witty young protégé.

"By the way how'd you two get in here? You're only 14!" exclaimed Joe and Glitch chuckled lightly.

"Hi-def crew bro. Everyone knows that I'm part of that crew." Said the Asian boy while gazing at his old friend.

"Right…" murmured Joe and glared.

Glitch old friend stared at you and your legs. You saw him licked his lips and this made you uncomfortable. The dance genius noticed it and he stompped Joe's foot.

"OW!" yelled his old friend angrily. "What's that for?!"

"Yah checking out my shawty? Get somebody else bro." warned Glitch and Joe scratched his head shyly.

"Oh… my bad." Said Joe without glimpsing at the Asian boy. "Nice meeting you again Glitch. See yah around." He added and left.

You sighed in relief and the young protégé kissed your cheek and nibbled your ear. "You're only mine… remember that." He whispered an you giggled.

"Hey… Imma grab some punch awright? I'll be right back." Said Glitch and left. You waited for a minute or two and finally he came back holding two glasses of punch.

"Here you go babe." Said the dance genius and sat beside you.

You drank it and felt dizzy all of the sudden. Glitch whispered in your ear, "Let's go to my place."

Your mind befuddled and it was like you're obeying everything what Glitch want to. "This is bad.." you thought.

Glitch's house was not far from the club. He already planned this. He carried you all the way to his room and locked the door. He laid you on his bed and the young protégé started to play with you skirt. He kissed you desperately and bit your lips.

You moaned as he licked your neck and you can feel his hands under your top. He was playing wth your bra and the dance genius put his tongue in your mouth. You let him do everything he wants. You can't think straight at that time.

He nibbled your ear and whispered, "Can I take off your shirt?"

You nodded and Glitch chuckled evilly. He did take off your shirt and also your bra. He sucked your nipples and put his hands in your underwear rubbing your private area. You moaned and tugged his jet black hair.

"Say my name babe…" he whispered while kissing you.

"Gli- Glitch…" you managed to say. "Glitch… y- you bad boy…"

The Asian protégé laughed and brushed your hair. "What to do with you?" asked Glitch while playing with you skirt.

You touched his hands and he stared at ou with a grin. "Please… Glitch… do-"

He stopped your words by kissing your lips. He cupped your cheeks and kissed you deeper and stronger. You tried to push him but whatever it is that he put in your drink lately was making you weak.

"Don't worry babe… I won't" the young protégé whispered in your ear. "If you don't want to I won't…"

Glitch stood up and went to his computer table and turned on his laptop. You watched him but your eyesight was a bit blur and your eyes were heavy. You stared at him and smiled. Glitch caught you looking and he uttered a light laugh.

He sat at the edge of the bed and brushed your hair. You closed my eyes and felt his comforting hands. He leaned and gave you a long kiss.

You kissed back and brushed his black hair. He cupped your cheeks and kissed deeper. The dance genius jerked back and smiled.

"Thanks…" you whispered, "For not… advantaging…"

Glitch grinned sweetly and planted a kiss on your forehead and whispered in your ear, "I want you (F/n)… you for you not your… you know…"

I giggled and nodded. "We'll be staying here for two days." Said the Asian boy and went back to his computer table.


	6. Chapter 6: Glitch's House

Rated G

Story 5:

You woke up and noticed you're still in the Asian boy's room. You propped yourself up and realized that you're already dressed. You cheked around searching for Glitch but he was not around. Suddenly, you saw a piece of paper on the side table. You wiped your eyes first before you picked up the paper.

You read thoroughly and swung your legs out of bed. You yawned widely and shook your head to remove your sleepy feeling.

"Follow… the petals…" you said to yourself and searched the room. Then you saw a red rose petal, not far from you, and another one and another.

"What's he planning?"you thought and decided to do your morning routine before following the instructions of the dance genius. After a few minutes, you followed the petals. You went downstairs but still the game didn't end there.

"Wow… Glitch's house is pretty… big…" you said almost breathlessly. You passed by a table full of family pictures of the Asian boy. You smiled when you saw him as a baby. His dad was rather formal dressed and by the looks of it… They're pretty rich. Glitch is an only child.

"That explains it…" you muttered and laughed. You continued to walk and your jaw dropped when you saw his thirty or more medals and awards of the Asian boy.

"Wo- wow…" you managed to say. You gently touched one of his gold medals and suddenly someone covered your eyes.

You can feel the person's lips close to your giggled and said, "Glitch I know it's you." The Asian boy chuckled and kissed your neck. You uttered a light laugh and whispered, "Glitch… stop it."

Glitch did stop but didn't take his hands off your eyes. "So… how's my medals?"

"Yeah, yeah… I get it. You're freakishly smart. Can you put your hands down now?" you told him irritatedly but he just laughed and kissed your cheeks in response. "I guess that's a no."

Unexpectedly, Glitch nibbled your ear and whispered, "I have something for you." You felt nervous about what he has in stored for you.

"Gli-Glitch… your parents migh-"

"I only have a parent. Plus, dad's away. We're alone don't worry." He murmured and kissed your shoulders. Glitch put his hands around your waist and continued to kiss your shoulder and neck.

Glitch stopped and you turned to face him. He smiled and kissed your forehead. "Sit here…" he ordered and you obeyed patiently.

He stood in front of you and leaned his face closer to yours and said, "Close your eyes." You again followed and waited.

You can feel his hands behind your neck like he was attaching something. Before he said to open ou eyes, he gave ou a surprise kiss. You kissed him back softly and brushed his black hair. He jerked back and said, "OK open."

You opened your eyes and touched the necklace around your neck. The pendant was your name, written in cursive and made with pure gold. No mistake about GOLD. You gazed at the young protégé in surprise and he smiled back.

"Happy Birthday babe." Said the dance genius and you quickly gave him a tight hug.

"Glitch… thi- this is too much…" you said and kissed him desperately. "Wh- why did you buy me something like this?"

"Is that a question?" asked Glitch with a smirk. "It's your birthday sweet thing."

You blushed madly and Glitch noticed it. The Asian gave you're a kiss and you kissed him back without any hesitation. He cupped your cheeks and you put your arms around his neck.

You broke the kiss and the dance genius was asking for more but you avoided it. "What's wrong?"

"Glitch… I- I can't give you something like this… example on your birth-"

The young protégé stopped your words when he combined his lips with yours. He jerked back and rested his forehead on yours.

"I'm not asking for anything but you." He whispered.

You looked down and he brushed your hair. You gazed and forcefully kissed him. The young protégé pulled you with him on the couch and continued. You were on top while you two were making out. Both of you were breathing for air while doing the process.

"I- I think… it's better if we go to your room." You suggested and the young protégé nodded. You and Glitch ran upstairs and when the dance genius closed the door, you pushed him against it and kissed him desperately.

He brushed your hair while you put your tongue inside his mouth. Glitch laid you in bed and kissed your neck. You moaned and tugged his hair while he was licking chest.

He pushed your hands against the bed and strongly kissed you. You were saying his name whenever you got a chance and he did the same.

You guided his hands inside your shirt and he obviously got the message. He took off your top and grabbed your waist afterwards. He stared at you and noticed that you're playing with his shirt. He smiled and took it off.

Glitch pressed his chest against yours. You bit his lower lip and suck on his tongue. His hands were everywhere. You moaned with pleasure when the Asian boy caressed your inner thighs. He pulled down your skirt and kissed you again. You glimpsed at his green eyes and after a few seconds, he jumped back.

"Wh- what's wrong?" you asked thoughtfully.

"I-I can't…" he murmured and your eyes widened.

"Wh- what? What do you mean?" you asked and felt perplexed. "I- I thought yo-you…"

"Listen (F/n)… doing… you know… THAT is different from making love." He admitted and you set yourself and continued to listen, "No- not that I'm saying you don't love me ba- back but… I want you to know more about me… I know everything about you bu- but you have almost no information about me."

Glitch looked down and you felt pity about you and Glitch's relationship. "He's right…" you thought. You stood in front of him and cupped his cheeks.

"I have to admit… I doubted you…" you said and this got Glitch's attention. "I- I thought… you're just using me to… to get me."

The young looked at you and grinned. "And now?"

"Well.. I'm a bit angry about you drunking me last night." You rasped and the dance genius scratched his head.

"Er… cause if I told you you wouldn't go here. Cau-cause I know you don't trust me." He said witout gazing at you.

"Wa- wait… how'd you know that I don't trust you?" you said and sounded a bit awkward.

"Please… it's obvious. You shrug whenever I touch you. You don't want to kiss me, sometimes. You're nervous when you're with me. You don't want me in your but-"

"I don't really have a choice." You interjected and Glitch glared. "You can't blame me. You just barged in my room on my first day and kissed me forcefully."

"It's your fault. You turned me on." He said and chuckled.

"Wha- you're the one who ordered me to USE you! Don't blame me you bad boy!" you shouted and the young protégé winked.

"You're so attractive when you're angry… Oh and…" he paused and you stared at him curiously. "You better put your clothes back on." He added and gazed at you from head to foot and licked his lips.

You quickly grabbed your shirt and skirt to put them on. Glitch laughed and brushed your hair and said, "I'm just kidding."

"No one's laughing." You said angrily.

"You're so cute…" he complimented and kissed you one last time.


End file.
